


Tiering Events While Saving the World

by nitohkousuke



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Playing Love Live! School Idol Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: “You're telling me Insomnia is destroyed and the thing someone decides to keep running is the Love Live Server...?”The FFXV plays Love Live AU thatno one asked for, but I wrote anyway.some people asked for, so I wrote it.Spoilers for FFXV





	Tiering Events While Saving the World

**Author's Note:**

> Ive had this idea for like over a year and for some odd reason I wrote it today

It had been a stressful few days. That was honestly an understatement. The fall of insomnia. The loss of loved ones. The beginning of a journey.

Life had been a train wreck.

The last thing on Prompto's mind had been phone games. Okay, that wasn't completely true. They'd played a good chunk of King's Knight because well somehow the company in charge of it wasn't actually set in Insomnia, and with the fall of the city, the game was still going.

A blessing really.

The last thing on Prompto's mind had been Love Live because he knew the company was based out of Insomnia. After all, he'd been on a tour of the place at least five times for exclusive merch. Once he'd gone because Gladio couldn't get out of a long day of meetings and there was an extremely limited sale going on for Kanan's birthday. It was a long line, but worth it for how excited Gladio had been about charms he'd gotten him.

He'd also never forget the time Noct and he went out in complete paparazzi disguises for the release of a You single that they'd definitely skipped school for. After all it came with a code for an exclusive You card that was more than worth the earful they'd gotten from Iggy for skipping a test.

Mostly worth it.

Okay, they'd gotten him to chill after sliding him some Dia merch they'd bought at the same time.

Maybe Prompto had tiered the next Dia even for him too.

He'd regretted that agreement when Maki had an super brutal event immediately after it. His hands took such a beating from that he'd almost taken a break from the game.

If Yohane hadn't been the event right after...

But anyway. The tower was trashed. Super trashed. There's no way Love Live should even be running. It made him really sad honestly because he shouldn't even be able to open his game to look at all of his cards. That was the reality of Gacha games right?

So why. Why was it when he accidentally opened the game, which sat right next to King's Knight in his games folder on his home screen, that it opened playing the song that had thankfully recently changed over.

Prompto sat in the tent staring at the screen as he could faintly hear talking by the campfire.

Okay wait. The main screen meant nothing. He had to click on it. Then of course, it'd tell him he had no signal let alone the server being up.

He opened his eyes that he had closed at some point when he heard the sound of login bonuses. He was greeted with an announcement for an event. An event that started today?

What. No. Insomnia had fallen. How did he even have a signal? What!?

“GUYS. GUYS.” Prompto yelled because the haven would protect them from daemons and if his screaming would have alerted the Niffs, well they'd have been in trouble a long time ago. “LOVE LIVE IS STILL RUNNING. THERE'S AN EVENT. TODAY? IT'S STILL WORKING.”

“Prom..there's no way...?” Noct had said before opening up his own game. “...How?”

“You're telling me Insomnia is destroyed and the thing someone decides to keep running is the Love Live Server...?” came a very valid and skeptical line from Ignis.

Prompto watched as Gladio opened up his own game to see the announcement of the Kanan and You event that had literally started running.

“There's only one other person playing.” Gladio said as he'd opened up the game menu.

“What kind of name is Adagium?” Prompto pulled open the person's account to see that they'd actually been playing since the beginning of the game. “Isn't that like the name of some ancient evil? I get having edgy names, but...”

“Whoever it is” Gladio said as the sound of tambourines filled the air. “I'm not letting them have the number one spot in this event.”

“....Can you really do anything but make the top tier when there's literally only five people playing...?” Prompto paused as Ignis side eyed Gladio's playing.

In the end, whoever Adagium was had literally nothing better to do but play Love Live because the score they had was absolutely insane.

* * *

“Hey, Noct.” Prompto had said as he stared at rankings for the latest Eli event. He hoped the sheer level of shock in his voice has reached Noct's ears. He can hardly believe the screen in front of him.

“You okay, Prom?” Noct says sleepily from the chair he's propped himself up in.

“Okay so. Like, Luna's brother's name is Ravus right. And thats not really a common name right?” Prompto hands his phone screen over to Noctis, where on the top of the ranking is Ravus, a name he swears he's never seen before or at least recently since the fall of Insomnia.

“There's no way he's playing this game. Prom, he only has one hand. I don't think his claw is exactly phone game friendly.”

“Okay but listen! He could have a big ass tablet. He probably could order servants or soldiers to do it. What if he's using Nifflheim soldiers or even straight up MTs?! He literally knocked Adagi-”

Noct quickly covers Prompto's mouth with his hand as he shoots over to where Gladio is talking to Ignis.

“Prom. Gladio is still pissed off about what happened with you-know-who. Do you want to make him even more pissed off by implying that the guy who kicked his ass is also beating his love live rival?”

That was fair. Gladio had been really bent of shape, for good reasons after that. Still, this was an Eli event. Not a Kanan event. Maybe they'd be fine.

Who was he kidding.

“Dude. He's gonna see the ranking eventually.” Prompto said trying to not seem like he was trying to not look at Gladio.

“What are the chances it's actually Ravus? You really think he'd play this game?” Noct said as Prompto watched him pull open the profile, which was actually a decent age. The account definitely had an Eli focus. The main card was an Eli card that was from a special event where Eli was in a white dress holding Sylleblossoms.

The profile description had only the following, “I will protect what I have left.”

“...Oh my god, that's Ravus. Ravus plays love live. Noct. What the ACTUAL FUCK.” Prompto eyes keep darting over to Gladio as Noct shoves him telling him to stop being so obvious.

The next few days the top three are a constant fight between Ravus, Adagium, and Gladio.

No one dethrones Adagium. AGAIN.

* * *

Ravus wasn't the only surprise they'd had in terms of who played. Well, Iris did also play so they'd expected her. There was also Lunafreya, who didn't play regularly, but did play occasionally. Her account Sylleblossom had popped up on the rankings during a Eli and Nozomi event. They'd watched Ravus's account somehow stay tied in score for that whole event too.

There was also...

“Okay, so we're settled in right. Camp ground set up?” Prompto had his hand stuck in his vest pocket, practically shaking with energy.

“Yes, Yes. Go on and play your game, Prompto. Good luck in trying to dethrone that man who has absolutely no life.” Ignis said as he'd started to set up dinner.

Prompto plopped himself in the chair as he opened the game and breathed a sigh of relief as his stamina hadn't overflowed.

“..Is that Love Live...? I didn't realize the server was still up.” Cor leaned over his shoulder.

His combo was broken as he nearly dropped his phone in surprised. Why was this man so good at sneaking up on him. He was a ghost. It was the only reasoning. It had to be.

“We don't know how it is either. But it is. And we have to dethrone Adagium...”

Cor practically choked as Noct said the name. “They seriously named themselves that? And people made fun of my name...”

“You play?! What your friend code?” Prompto looked up. “You can help us defeat him!”

“I only play sometimes. Some boys back in the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive got me into it..” Cor spoke as he showed off his friend code to Prompto.

Prompto opened his account only to try and discretely squint at the account name.

Who named themselves DeadWalking and wasn't actually a ghost? Why wouldn't anyone listen to him on that? How did they know that Cor wasn't dead? So what if he was solid? Listen, Prompto had an entire book of secret intel he'd been collecting on him, and this username was going on the next page.

Later, Promtpo tried to casually go up to Gladio when Cor was preoccupied, only for Gladio to cut him off quickly.

“Prom, for the last time Cor isn't a ghost.” Gladio shot him a look as he tried to open up the book of reasons why Cor was definitely a ghost, OPEN YOUR EYES. Or he would have shot him a look if he wasn't engrossed in trying to beat Adagium in the latest Kanan event.

They weren't ever going to dethrone that man.

* * *

In the ten years that had passed, Love Live...still existed. It was both a ray of light in this hell hole of a world that was dying, but also a constant frustration.

They didn't know who Adagium was. They couldn't ever dethrone him. Not once.

The last event that ended before they were going to defeat Ardyn once and for all...had still ended with that bastard on top.

Still, they entered the throne room with more important things in mind. To defeat the world of the scourge. To bring light back to this world. To end this man's miserable life.

The door opened up...to the faint sound of the menu music being played.

There was. No way. There was no way. But the ancient tales. A man with enough power and influence to keep an entire server running with NEW events?

Ravus's rage induced desperation to defeat him.

The last event he'd ever tiered his description had changed to: “I will destroy Adagium with my own two hands.”

To which Adagium had changed his to: “Good Luck, Ravus :)”

It all made way too much sense.

“Oh, have you come to dethrone me in real life? It seems that's the only way you'll end my reign...”

“I can't believe you did this to spite me!” Noctis says in complete and utter disbelief mixed with rage.

Prompto can absolutely believe this guy is doing it to spite him. That's what seems to motivate everything this guy does. On one hand, he's grateful because he's been happy to play this game. On the other hand, what the actual fuck.

“Ah well. I'm sure the throne brings you here as well. I'm afraid it seats only one.”

“Off my chair, Jester. The king sits there.” Noctis replies back without a moment of hesitation.

Prompto couldn't wait till they sent this asshole to the after life properly.

They could have a normal life again.

With the sun.

And him never having to see Adagium in the top ten ever again.


End file.
